Behind the Stories
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Stay with us, as we go behind the stories with wickedclowns101


BEHIND THE STORIES   
  
Today, with Wickedclowns101  
  
Welcome to Behind the stories. Today, we'll take a look at the author,   
Wickedclowns101's fan fiction career.  
  
IN THE BEGINNING  
  
It was 1996. a 10 year old kid was browsing through the bookstore one day, looking   
for the latest Goosebump book. He stumbled across a book called Animorphs, The Invasion .   
  
He reads the back cover. Hmm, sounds cool. He puts back the book, and gets his Goosebump   
  
book, like he wanted. Little did he know, what was to come into his life greatly involved that book   
  
he put back on the shelf…  
  
One year later  
  
Him and his best friend were at a library. They were supposed to be studying, but at   
  
11, what kind of research could they do? He lifted his book up to Wickedclowns101. Animorphs,   
  
  
The Stranger, #7. it showed a girl changing into a bear. He told him that the series was really   
  
cool, so he went and looked for one. he found it. The Invasion. he found a couple of others, but   
  
he decided that he'd better start from the beginning. he sat down, and started reading. he didn't   
  
finish for a couple of days, but once he did, it was official: He was hooked.  
  
  
  
Fan Fiction  
  
  
  
He started writing Fan Fiction about three months after He finished The Invasion. But,   
  
since He didn't have a computer, there was no way he could post them. He started off writing fics   
  
about The 5 main characters, and Ax (When he joined).   
  
  
  
Wickedclowns101: "I could never write for Rachel and Cassie. They just annoyed me. I focused   
  
mainly on Jake, Tobias, and Ax. I did a little Marco, but I couldn't perfect his sense of humor.   
  
That's why I loved writing Ax. His sense of humor was so twisted, that it was funny."  
  
  
  
He wrote many drama fics, also some acton, adventure, and even mild angst. He   
  
rarely wrote any romance or humor fics, considering the series hadn't really formed strong   
  
foundations yet. But then, in 1998, He had a computer! Almost at once, he began typing, and   
  
typing, and typing. It got so bad, that his grades began to slip.  
  
  
  
"Well, I was so wrapped up in typing my stories, I began pushing my schoolwork back, and back,   
  
until, it finally became too much. I knew I was addicted, as crazy as it sounds, I was addicted to   
  
typing."  
  
  
  
His parents put him in a long rehabilitation clinic. No keyboards for miles. But, that did   
  
not stop him from hand writing, or reading the books.  
  
  
  
"I loved that clinic. Everyone was worried I'd get arthritis when I got older, but at that   
  
point in my life, I just didn't care."  
  
  
  
Little did he know, things were about to get a lot worse… We'll look at his career from   
  
1998-2000 when we get back from this commercial break.  
  
  
  
COMMERCIAL: "We cant tell you who we are, or where we're from. It's to risky, and we have to   
  
be careful. Really careful. so we don't trust anyone. Because if they find us…well, we just won't   
  
let them find us.  
  
  
  
The thing you have to know is that everyone is in really big trouble. Yeah, even you."  
  
  
  
Welcome back. I hope all you Animorph fans enjoyed that commercial, it was a 'blast   
  
from the past' so to speak. Now, lets get back to the show.  
  
  
  
1998-2000  
  
  
  
After his parents took him out of the clinic in mid 1998, our young author had just   
  
turned 12, and with it, came a new computer. Animorphs was a strong series now, while his   
  
former series, Goosebumps, seemed childish and immature. He went online many times, and   
  
found Animorph web pages, he cursed these new fans, only liking the books because they were   
  
popular. He had liked them from the beginning, sort of.  
  
  
  
"I didn't like those fan sites. All they were, was a fad. When it faded, so did most of the   
  
Animorph fans, even my best friend, who introduced me to the series."  
  
  
  
At the beginning of 1999, our author had become bored with writing from the same old   
  
characters. He had written over 30 fics, all praised by internet users. He held many names, but   
  
had not picked out a signature name yet. He actually began one of the first sole-Animorph   
  
fanfiction sites. Later closed, because the weight of maintaining a web page was very difficult,   
  
and left him little time to write.  
  
  
  
One day, in late 1999, he was searching for the best Animorph site he could find, and   
  
did. It was codenamed, FFAP. Forlay's Fantastic Animorph Page. He read some of her fics, as   
  
they inspired him. The idea finally hit him, after reading Animorphs: The Second Coming. His   
  
own Characters!  
  
  
  
"I loved Forlay's work. I still do. To this day, I visit her site every now and then, just to   
  
see if her new FAS has opened. It was hard for me, when FFAP closed permanently. But a new   
  
problem was approaching. People predicting the end of the Animorphs. It couldn't… it wasn't   
  
possible, or so I thought."  
  
  
  
By mid 2000, he had started the series all over again, with a very new addition: His own   
  
four characters! He added three humans, and an Andalite, which joined up with the original   
  
Animorphs. He has sworn that his new series will be available ONLY at www.fanfiction.net. Only   
  
1 and a half stories are posted, #one, The Alternates, and the first few chapters of #two, The   
  
Signal. He also wrote many other stories, involving the new characters, though none of them are   
  
posted. He was on top of the world, then, tragedy struck…  
  
  
  
We'll continue the story of Wickedclowns101, after we return from this commercial   
  
break.  
  
  
  
COMMERCIAL: "After the catastrophic end of earth, humanity's only existence is in   
  
eighty humans who happened to survive. From the author who brought you Animorphs, it's the   
  
new series by K.A Applegate, Remnants."   
  
  
  
And, we're back to BEHINED THE STORIES, with wickedclowns101.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't believe it when it finally happened. I guess I thought Animorphs would go   
  
on forever,"  
  
  
  
That's right. After five years, and over sixty books, Animorphs was over. Our author   
  
could not cope with it. He fell into a deep depression, and soon became addicted to a much more   
  
dangerous substance: Dragon Ball Z… and Video Games.   
  
  
  
"When the series ended, I was overjoyed, for a minute. But then I realized that there   
  
would be no more going to the book store every month. So, I started spacing from my writing. I   
  
became addicted to Dragon Ball Z one day when I saw Goku fighting Freiza. I had gotten off the   
  
Pokemon thing a couple years earlier, (And it wasn't easy) I also became active in RPG and   
  
Adventure style games, espesialy Chrono Trigger."  
  
  
  
Wickedclowns101 tried writing other fics, for different things, but they never came out   
  
right. Not like his Animorph fics had… then it happened. In June of 2001. he had figured out that   
  
Rachel had to die for the others to win. But some people did not. He looked at this as an   
  
opportunity to get back into the Animorphs fic scene.   
  
  
  
"I can't understand why people won't accept the fact that Rachel had to die. I must   
  
make them understand. For that is my purpose."  
  
  
  
Today.  
  
  
  
To this day, Wickedclowns101 has almost fully recovered. He has learned to separate   
  
himself from his work every once in a while. Be sure to check out some of his latest works at   
  
fanfiction.net. some titles include:  
  
  
  
The Alternates  
  
  
  
The Signal  
  
  
  
Why Racel had to die (Not a typo,)  
  
  
  
What I think should have happened  
  
  
  
Love is in the air (NEW!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it?  
  
  
Hate it?  
  
I really don't care. Please review it anyway, though. If you don't like it, blow your load on   
  
someone else. For all the rest, I'm currently revising my third book, The Creation (Death of   
  
Friends part 2!)  
  
And I'll be posting some chapters as soon as I get it typed. This is wickedclowns101, out.  
  
LLLLLLLLAAAAAAYYYYYYTTTTTEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
(My word. It means, "Later")  
  
  
  
  



End file.
